texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Linsky
|birthplace = Eureka, CA |residence = 18 Delmar Apt 7 San Francisco, Ca 9410108 |family = Carl Linsky (father) Tex Murphy (ex-husband) |navcode = NC 4421 (home) |game = Mean Streets Under a Killing Moon Tex Murphy: Overseer |actor = Kris Mickler in UAKM Rebecca Broussard in Overseer Unknown in Mean Streets}} Sylvia L. Linsky is the daughter of Carl Linsky. She hires Tex Murphy to investigate her father's death. Overseer As she admits, she had a wild past, having this thing about men. This included work as a model and an escort, having clientèle such as Frank Schimming and J. Saint Gideon (Tex finds photographic evidence of these in Robert Knott's office and John Klaus secret laboratory both at the Law & Order HQ). She is also convicted of shoplifting, drunk driving and assaulting an officer. Sylvia fell on hard times after a falling out with her father that arose from his relationship with Delores Lightbody who described her as a "trollope". When her father started working on a secret project called Overlord, she visited him one night and found him terribly upset and secretive and eventually angry. They agreed to have dinner in her apartment the following Sunday and wanted to repair their damaged relationship. But then she got a call from the San Francisco police department: her father had apparently jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge and she should identify the body.She found in his office a fax from some "S.F." that he was in danger. However she believed it was not suicide as her father was afraid of water since he nearly drowned at the age of 12. She was upset when the insurance agent Delores Lightbody told her that she would not receive $1,000,000 since it was suicide. Detective Clements said that if she insisted throwing away money, she would hire Tex Murphy to investigate his death. She visited his office 3 days after the event and hired him paying $10,000 (her life savings) in advance and when shares her reasons for wanting to start the investigation offering Tex a cigarette which he refuses and giving the names of her fathers lawyer Delores Lightbody and Detective Clements who was in charge of the investigation .When Tex learns of the life insurance policy he returns to her home where after she gives him her fathers wallet,suicide note,warehouse and attic keys he confronts her about the policy and she quarrels stating that the million dollars is of no real concern to her and that she is stuck with a series of debts from her father and reminds him that hes the "hired help". Soon later after researching Carl Linskys private warehouse Murphy receives a message from her on his videophone in an inebriated state and asks for him to come over.When he arrives he finds her on her couch drunk and helps her to her bed.When he discovers that Sylvia is on Slades hitlist in Overseer he drives her to her fathers secret warehouse to keep her under the radar until he sorts out Slade but when he tries to find her later on he finds her at his office.The quarrel over Sylvia's growing attraction to him with him arguing that not dating a client is the first rule of a P.I..They come to the agreement that when he solves the case he'll give their relationship a chance but for now their relationship is strictly professional.Sylvia is kidnapped by John Klaus and tied and gagged to a chair in the top of the San Tomas Mission.Klaus says he'll let her go once he tells everything he knows about the STG project and Overlord. When Tex complies and Klaus ungags her but admits he was never going to let her go and decides to kill them both - he believes her to be the biggest threat to him as she slept with many of his allies and enemies possibly knowing their secrets.When Klaus allows Slade to carry out the deed he is killed and Tex asks for one last kiss from Sylvia before they are killed at which point he secretly hands over his penknife and then engages Slade in a chase around the tower and fights him to distract him so Sylvia can breaks free.Sylvia squirts oil in Slades face and thus causing to slip and be knocked out.When he comes to Tex has called the police and has Sylvia look after the now tied up Slade until they arrive.She then admits to Tex that she had a nefarious and promiscuous past and asks for forgiveness and a second chance before he heads to Gideons Mansion. When Murphy solved the mystery concerning project Overlord, Sylvia got the insurance, but was angry at Tex because he wanted to finish the case completely and stop Gideon from carrying out the Overlord program and also continue his career as a P.I. made her storm out.After stopping Gideon at Alcatraz Tex meets her again and mends their relationship and they eventually fall in love and get married.When they get married as a gift Sylvia spends $185,000 on two presents for Tex ;a fedora and a coat allegedly worn by Humphry Bogart. When she offers him a cigarette he takes it and starts the unhealthy habit. Her whereabouts around 2039 are not known, however by 2042 the two married and moved to the third floor of the Ritz Hotel in Old San Francisco where Tex opened a secondary studio apartment.Life was hard for them as Sylvia would fall for many other men particularly plumbers and even Rudy an upholster. By mid-2042 the two had divorced but sometime around December 2042 after the Killing Moon case, Sylvia came back to him wanting to rekindle the relationship but he simply screamed at her prescense. During his Pandora directive case Tex looks over a photograph of her but it quickly transforms into a hallucination of a dragon.His relationship makes him difficult to commit to other women including Chelsee. Mean Streets continuity Sylvia Linsky (Woodland, NC4421) is the daughter of Carl Linsky. She was upset when the insurance agent Peter Dull told her she that she would not receive $1,000,000 since it was suicide. Detective Steve Clements said that if she insisted throwing away money, she would hire Tex Murphy to investigate his death. She visited his office 3 days after the event and hired him paying $10,000 (her life savings) in advance. When Murphy solved the mystery, Sylvia got the insurance, but was angry at Tex who thought that she was more interested in the compensation that her own father Tex met her at her home to apologize and the two went for a flight on his speeder. Trivia Although the ending of Mean Streets shows a romantic tension between Sylvia and Tex, further explored in Under a Killing Moon, there is no reference to her in Martian Memorandum. Besides that, Tex is seen having a brief affair with Rhonda Foxworth. It is not made clear whether Tex and Sylvia retained their affair after MS and during MM, where in that case Tex would cheat on her with Rhonda. It is however possible that after MS and during MM the two had a romantic friendship, and was not until after the end of MM where they established their ill-fated relationship. Category:Mean Streets Category:UAKM Category:Characters Category:Overseer